


Camp

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Concentration Camps, M/M, Omega Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When England comes under the power of a dictator, the Omega are forced into breeding camps. Omega Dan must find a way out with the help of his promised Alpha, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“I pledge my heart, my soul, my love, and my life to the nation. The land is my home, I shall protect her. The people are my family, I shall be loyal to them. The flag is my shield, I shall never let it fall. Let us live under its merciful power and wondrous glory, forever and ever.”_

 A young boy, of age fifteen, said this pledge every morning with his classmates. He held his hand to his heart and spoke proudly. He was called Daniel; Dan for short. He was a son of the fatherland. His was a citizen and he loved his country. He was born here, on the blessed land. Like everyone else in his community, his school, his own family, he honestly believed he was safe. And like everyone else, he was clueless as to the workings of underhanded politicians and villains, devils and demons.

The boy, however, was the most at risk. He was an Omega.

Although, Daniel was never treated differently, things began to change with the power shift in the capital. A new Alpha rose to power and within the course of six months, grew an army. His name was Ivan Ashman, but he was simply known as ‘Leader’.

Many things changed under his new regime. The flag, which was red, white, and blue for centuries, became purple and black. Instead of the dove of peace as its emblem, two ravenous snakes appear there instead.

Politicians and government workers were the first hit with the new laws. Betas would remain in their positions of power but the Omega were stripped of their titles, told to go home; they were done.

Leader made public speeches and rallies against the use of Omegas in fields of medicine, science, politics and engineering. He said the reason for sickness and famine was the Omega inability to think about their actions. Alphas would take over these roles of leadership, Betas would carry out the labor and the Omega would remain in their homes to raise the next generation.

Many in the media made the connections to Leader’s new policies and the ways of the old. It had been well over one hundred years since people genuinely believed that Omegas could not learn, that they were only meant for breeding. The writers and publishers of these publications soon disappeared.

The rules did not become real to Dan until the rites were passed. They prohibited him from attending the same schools as Alphas and Betas which he had done all his life. There was now a fear that the Omega slowed down his classmates, he was a distraction, and he wouldn’t be useful in upper education anyway.

Dan was sent to the private Omega school, several miles from his home. He was made to wear a red O on all his left sleeves, sewn by his mother, an Omega whom had lost her job as assistant to the mayor.

On the anniversary of Leader’s first day in the office, he set out a new decree. The new laws were as follows:

_All Omega over the age of one must be registered with the state._

_The Omega are not to leave their homes without explicit written permission from an Alpha household member._

_Omega children will henceforth be educated by household members._

_The Omega must wear clothing covering the whole body. No skin above the ankle or the wrist may be displayed by an Omega._

_The Omega are not permitted any forms of personal transportation. Possession of a license of any kind will result in persecution._

_Omega between the ages of 16 and 25 who remain unbonded as of the 1 st of November in the year 2012 will report to their jurisdiction’s community center on the eight of November in the year 2012 for processing._

The boy, now sixteen, still unbonded, stood silent as the decree was read before the town. The Alpha kept a tight grip on their Omega as they wept and wondered what this could be. What had they done to warrant this? Dan turned to his mother and father in hopes of finding the solution on their faces. There was only fear.

The small boy next to him, his brother Adam, pulled on his coat sleeve. “You’re sixteen, Dan.”

Dan nodded.


	2. Arrival

The air was thick, like honey and just as sweet. The heat felt unnatural and Dan was sweating through his coat. A group of girls, early twenties he noted, were huddled in the corner of the large room, crying and trying to console each other.

“Attention! Attention. All of you will report to your respective sign-in check points. Find the letter of your sir name and follow the instructions given to you.” A woman in the black and purple uniform spoke the words. Her voice was kind but shrill, like a lie.

Dan scanned the room for the banner with the correct letter. H is for Howell—He was named Howell. Daniel James Howell of Rabbit Lane in Lancashire. He was sixteen he whispered to himself. What was he doing here, days from home, without his parents and only a two weeks’ worth of clothes (at best)?

As he stood in line, Dan kept to himself. The room reeked of Omegas, the smell was usually sweet and calming. Here, it was overwhelming, sickening. He vaguely wondered what could happen if an Alpha was in the room. He’s surely go into rut and violently take one of them.

“Name?” he heard from the table below him. There sat a Beta male, in uniform, with a loving look on his face.

“Howell, Daniel.”

“Welcome to New World Centre for the Omega,” the man said as he typed on the keyboard.

“What is this place?” Dan asked.

The Beta ignored him and placed a set cards on the table. “These are for the next few rooms you’ll go to. Hand them the card with the correct color.”

“Why am I here? What have I done?”

“You’re an Omega. You belong here. Please step into the line,” the Beta said pointing Dan towards the long queue. As Dan bent down to pick up his suitcase, he heard a faint scream. It was so faint he was sure he was imagining it. He looked around to see if anyone else had been startled by it. No one looked back.

“Omega 1433, please join the queue. Immediately!” the Beta demanded. Dan went pale white and scurried over.

While waiting in line, Dan eyed the cards in his hands. They were three different colors; red, black and purple. Below his name was a photograph. He was certain he never posed for it. There was also the number 1433 in bold black characters, larger than that of his name.

The line began to move and he made sure to keep up. The Beta in the room all had that same sickly sweet grin in their faces but on their guns on their hips warned that the situation could sour. The Omega around him were all young and frightened. They clung to the people they knew. One girl Dan noticed, eyed a Beta male the entire time they stood in line. When he walked along side of the group, she reached out for him.

“Hands off!” he shouted at her. The room went silent. Her eyes darted back and forth. Dan could practically see her heart break as the blood drained from her face.

“Richard? It’s me! Nicole! Tell me why I am here. Please!”

“Back in line, Omega!”

She let him go.

Richard pushed her so that she was in the queue once more then turned to face the crowd. “This is a warning to all of you. Do not ask questions. Do not step out of line. Do not touch the soldiers. This is for your own safety.”

—-

The first room was wide open like the first. There were hooks for coats and benches. It appeared to be a colossal locker room.

“Remove your clothing quickly. You will be taking a shower to disinfect you. Past these doors,” a woman spoke, “everything must be sterile. Leave your clothes here. You will get them later. Take your identification with you.”

Quickly removing his clothes, Dan avoided the eyes of the others. He wasn’t someone who was proud of his body (typical of a teenager) and he kept his hand over his groin even in the shower that he was pushed into.

Huge currents of water came from all directions and there was screaming, the water had been too hot.

Suddenly the water shut off. When Dan opened his eyes, he couldn’t see anything except for the steam. “Come on!” came a gruff voice he’d never heard before.

Once pushed into another room, Dan felt overcome with gusts of strange smelling cold air. His skin began to lose the moisture and soon enough he was dry.

“Sit down!”

Dan was pulled into a chair and without warning a syringe was shoved into his right arm. Before he had time to react to the harsh stinging pain of the large needle, another was plunged into his thigh. He screamed but his own shrieking was drowned out by those around him. They were just like him; young, clueless and terrified.

***

When Dan handed over his final identification card, he was standing in a new pair of white trousers and a white t-shirt. They had not given him underwear and he did not ask any questions. This new room smelled delicious. The scent of meats and soups wafted up his nose. In the haze of confusion and pure fear, it smelled like home. Somehow it smelled like home.

Again, he stood on a queue. This time it moved slowly but eventually Dan received a bowl of his own, then a tray.

“Here you are, dear,” a female spoke. Dan lifted his head to look at her because she sounded so familiar, like a relative, his gran perhaps.

Plopping down a generous heaping of rice and beans, the woman smiled at him.

“Thank you,” Dan said, taking the tray back. She nodded and addressed the next Omega behind him.

As he went down the line, he noticed that all the Betas were smiling and the Alpha guards were relaxing on the perimeter. The Omega were all saw in white clothes of their own. The females wore long skirts and the male had trousers like Dan’s.

“Dan?” someone shouted, a female. “Dan? Over here!”

Dan spotted the girl and immediately felt a jolt up his chest. The excitement of seeing a familiar face filling him with happiness. Rushing over to the table where she was sitting with a few boys and girls their age, Dan smiled brightly.

“Leah!” he squealed at the sight of her. The girl rose from her seat with a hand on her stomach and on the small of her back. When Dan went to hug her, the large stomach surprised him.

“Dan! I’m so happy to see you!” she laughed. “Yes, I’m having a baby… or two.”

“When? How?” he stuttered.

“I’ll tell you later. Come and sit down and I’ll introduce you to everybody.”

***

“It’s not so bad after the first few days,” Jenna told him, twirling her long black tendrils. “I still miss everybody at home but the food is good and they treat us nice. It’s like one long holiday without parents.”

“It’s not so bad,” they all murmured in agreement. Dan shook his head in disbelief.

“Leah, why are we here? None of this makes sense.”

She shrugged. “Dan, I don’t know why we’re here but we’re all just trying to enjoy it while it lasts.”

Dan continued to eat the meal before him while the others spoke. Soon the conversation drifted to plans they all made before they were shipped off to this place.

“I was going to Uni with my boyfriend,” Jamie said, “Peter didn’t want to bond until we were done with school. My parents thought it was best. Then, when I walking down the street after class, they picked me up and I woke up here.”

“How did you get here, Leah? I haven’t seen you since the Leader told us we couldn’t go to school with the Alpha and Beta anymore,” Dan said.

“My parents let me off at the first screening. You know the one that they had in November? Yeah, they said to pack a bag and come back the next morning. If I didn’t show up, they’d arrest me and my parents.” Leah picked up another spoonful of her ice cream topped with colorful sprinkles.

Jamie nodded and added, “We didn’t bother listening to them and I guess this is what they meant. I just hope my mums are alright.”

“I just got the notice a few day ago,” Dan told them. “Report with at least a week’s worth of clothing it said. Why?”

The group shrugged and murmured their unsure answers.

_“Maybe…”_

_“Probably…”_

_“Because…”_

_“I don’t know.”_

“We have fun here, Dan. There are loads of games and things to do in the recreation center. They tell us to have fun and remain calm,” Leah smiled.

“Why calm?”

“I don’t know.”

A boy named Regan rose from his seat at the end of the table and rushed to the nearest bin where he got sick. A Beta with a syringe and computerized tablet ran to his side and withdrew a short sample of blood as the boy tried to keep himself from getting sick again.

“Congratulations!” she patted him on the back. “The leader thanks you.”

Dan watched with intense curiosity.

“He’s pregnant,” said Leah. “They like it when we get pregnant.”

“Who is _they_?” Dan asked with sense of urgency in his voice.

“Be calm,” Jenna giggled.

“Yes, just be happy. Dan, be happy,” Leah smiled too. “One day you’ll be like us.”

***

Dan followed Leah to his room when she offered to show him. Waddling down the corridor, Leah waved to some of the other Omegas she saw. They smiled and waved back.

“Here we are.”

“It’s…”

“Pretty, isn’t?”

“Yes,” he agreed quietly because pretty wasn’t the word that came to mind. “Why is everything so… clean and white?”

Leah rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Not everything needs an explanation.”

Dan eyed her large stomach and shook his head. “You need to explain this,” he said nodding towards her body. “You never wanted children. You never wanted to bond, mate and settle down. I come and find that you’re having twins.”

“I don’t have a mate, Dan. Never been bonded either. It wasn’t really my choice,” she said easily. “Just woke up and got sick.”

“What do you mean no one bonded you?”

And then he noticed that her neck bared no telltale sign of a bond bite. No scarring or red spot.

She shrugged. “When I first came, they put us all in the big laboratory. We had to lay down and a nurse gave me a mask to wear, one of those masks connected to laughing gas or something. When I woke up, it was time for breakfast three days later.”

“Why are you taking this so well?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed opening the door to leave. “You should come watch a movie with us. Don’t sulk in here by yourself.”

With that, she left.

Dan decided that was not the Leah he knew. If Dan was considered a quiet boy, Leah was practically invisible. She wasn’t this bubbly or this popular. She was all for sulking in your room alone. Everyone seemed too happy. He would have to get out of his room to get a better feel for the center.

Dan looked around the small bedroom, turning in a circle to take it all in. There was a bed with white sheets and white duvet. A bookcase of children’s stories, which Dan thought was insulting. A toilet and sink stood in the far left corner but they were hidden by a lovely white curtain. None of this made sense to Dan. The room was far too sterile to be real. He couldn’t take the lack of color and life and ran out into the hallway.

He listened for the sounds of people, particularly young people, and when he heard raucous laughter he turned left towards the sound. The corridor was longer than it seemed when he first walked with Leah. Now that Dan was alone, it seemed to go on forever. He began to jog. Then he ran. And he ran.

He blinked. Somehow he’d fallen. As his eyesight came back to him, he gaze upwards to the figure standing above him.

“Dan?”

He blinked again.

“Dan, what are you doing here?”

His head began to spin as the figure’s appearance began to match the voice he knew so well.

“Dan? Dan!”


	3. Selection

Dan stared for a moment as he made sense of the vision before him. His neighbor, his classmate and his almost-mate was standing in the black and purple uniform which held a gun on his hip. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be one of them. He just couldn’t.

“Dan? Oh my god! Are you alright? What are you doing here?”

“Phil—I don’t know.” Dan shook his head and looked around to get a better sense of where he was. All he saw was white; white floors, white walls.

“Come on. Get up,” said Phil calmly, giving Dan a hand to help him stand on his feet. As Dan regained his balance by holding onto Phil, he eyed the boy holding him up.

“You are a soldier? When did that happen?” he asked softly, voice timid and his chest feeling heavy.

“Six weeks ago. The Alpha were drafted. Didn’t you know?”

“No,” whispered Dan. “No, we didn’t know. The media is heavily controlled and we—we couldn’t communicate with anyone. Everyone was so afraid of saying anything. People are disappearing every day.”

“Tell me, Dan, how are my mothers? I haven’t heard anything from them. Not one letter or phone call since I sent a letter home. Have you seen them?”

“Phil, I’m so sorry. I haven’t seen them since the last time I saw you and that was months ago.”

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t take me away from my home and my parents to imprison the Omega,” Phil said in a whisper low enough that no one could hear them in the bugged hallway. “Listen, I’m not exactly happy to see you.”

“Well thanks, Phil.” Dan rolled his eyes and tried to pull out of the older boy’s grip.

“No. You don’t understand. Dan, you are trapped here until the day you die.”

“What?”

“And that day is much sooner than you think.”

Dan stopped breathing. He knew there was something wrong here. After the treatment he received upon arrival, Dan figured that this place was made to be some sort of heaven on earth. This was something else altogether.

“Dan? Dan, are you listening to me?” Phil asked, shaking Dan by the arms. “You have to get out before your selection day.”

“S-Selection day?”

“Yes, the day you become ‘a valuable member of the nation. They’ll make you have babies. They put things inside the Omega in a big lab—,”

“Alpha Private Lester, please report to the captain’s office,” the P.A. system sang above their heads.

Dan shook his head in disbelief and tightened his grip on Phil’s body, squeezing his forearms. “Don’t leave me.”

“I have to go. I’ll find you before curfew. I promise.” Phil leant in to quickly peck Dan on the corner of his lips. “You have to let me go. I’ll get in trouble.”

Dan nodded and released Phil from his hold quite reluctantly. As Phil walked down the corridor, he looked back at Dan at least ten times before making the turn onto another corridor.

Dan felt empty and lost once again and couldn’t stand the feeling anymore, so he followed him.

***

Dan soon lost track of Phil as the man sped up his gait when the P.A. system called him again. However, he was able to sneak into a restricted space when Phil swiped a key card which left the doors open much longer than necessary.

Reading the signs posted, Dan became increasingly curious. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular but took the opportunity to search for any chance to escape, a door left open or a laundry cart leaving the facility.

“Nursery,” he read in small black lettering on a sign pointing right, down another long corridor. Dan decided to take the risk of being seen and followed the sign until he came upon a large picture window and at least one hundred newborns in incubators, rows upon rows of infants.

The babies all laid in their own incubators with openings that could be unlocked by a caretaker. The room was dim and quiet which made Dan feel uneasy. Surely a room which had this many young children would be loud in one respect or another. He expected the sound of crying and cooing and nurses speaking calmly to the children but there was nothing.

A uniform woman then entered the room with a tablet in hand. She began on one side of the room and Dan watched as she went around to each bassinet and touched the controls on each. Dan watched her for an hour, desperate to figure out what this place was and who these children belonged to.

He knew from experience (when his aunt had her baby two months early) that a nursery was hardly ever devoid of parents coming to visit their sickly and/or newborn babies. The woman inside began making her way over to the babies closer to the window so Dan ducked down to avoid being discovered.

“Supper will be served in 10 minutes. All report,” Dan heard from above. The announcement was then followed by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him. He crawled out of the space below the window and sprinted back the way he came until he was surrounded by other Omega again.

He wondered if anyone else noticed his heavy breathing and look of fear in his eyes.

***

After supper, Dan felt unusually relaxed. His body felt loose and he didn’t have a care in the world. He had that same feeling when he stayed awake for too long or drank too much. Leah had told him a joke in line and he was still giggling about it an hour later in the recreation room where they watched a movie and played a few board games.

When curfew came, all the Omega filed back into their rooms after farewells of ‘goodnight’ and ‘sleep well’.

“Goodnight, Dan!” Leah called to him from down the hall, stroking her belly instinctively.

He smiled sleepily and waved back. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

***

“Morning meeting will begin promptly. All report.”

Dan woke up to the extremely loud broadcast as he had been for over two weeks now. The small slit of a window above his head allowed for some natural light to pour into his room. Usually, Dan would cringe and curl back into bed, trying to go back to sleep but something inside him made him want to obey the command. Throwing the duvet back, Dan stepped out of bed and started to get ready. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and used the facilities. He had a routine. He felt at home. He couldn’t remember why he was so scared before.

When he opened the door, he saw a line of other Omegas standing single file. He joined by stepping into the space left open for him in front of his door.

The line moved quickly down the corridor and into a room which resembled a chapel.

The Omega formed neat rows before the platform where a man stood in a uniform decorated with medals and badges. Dan followed the crowd, not really questioning anything like he had before.

“Good morning, Dan,” Regan smiled.

“Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m still feeling a little sick. I hope I don’t feel like this during the entire pregnancy.”

Dan turned to face Regan who was still smiling as he detailed his morning sickness. There was no bond bite. How could he possibly be pregnant? Omega cannot become pregnant with a bond. It was nature’s way of protecting them from suffering through childbearing alone.

The man on the stage cleared his throat, prompting the crowd to quiet before he began. “Let’s begin, shall we.”

“I pledge my heart, my soul, my love, and my life to the nation. The land is my home, I shall protect her. The people are my family, I shall be loyal to them. The flag is my shield, I shall never let it fall. Let us live under its merciful power and wondrous glory, forever and ever.”

Dan recited the pledge like he did in school though he felt different about it now. The feeling of relaxation and happiness had passed and hunger began to overwhelm him. During roll call, a male went into labor and he was rushed out of the room. The crowd said, “We thank you.”

Dan said it too. It felt right to be one with the group.

***

Dan was falling over as if he were drunk. The lights in the corridor were flashing, in and out, in and out. No matter how hard he tried, Dan simply could not get a grip. He looked down to see that he had no clothes on nor any shoes. He was freezing but hot, sweaty, body aching. Looking up, Dan saw Phil standing before him again.

“You’ve already forgotten me,” he said before reaching out to touch Dan’s face and pulling away.

“ _You_ were supposed to come back. You forgot _me_!” cried Dan desperately because Phil has already started walking away. Dan rushed after him but Phil only began to run and soon enough, he was gone; vanished.

“Don’t leave me!” Dan screamed. “Don’t leave me. You said you would protect me!” Dan yelled to the ceiling tiles, pulling at his hair as he slid down the wall. “Phil! Phil!”

Then he heard loud knocking and the sound of a girl calling his name. “Dan?” she said. “You alright?”

His eyes opened, pulling him out of the nightmare. His heart was beating in his throat and sweat dripped down his temple.

“Dan!” she sang. “Are you alright in there?”

It was Jenna. It had to be. No one else’s voice was quiet that shrill to pierce through steel.

Dan stood up from the bed and made his way to door then opened it to see a smiling Jenna.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, smiling brightly. Dan blinked and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Just a bad dream.”

She gave him a look of confusion. “Bad dreams? How could anyone possibly have bad dreams?”

“More like a good nightmare,” Dan said sarcastically.

“You’re silly,” Jenna giggled. “You’ve been sleeping all morning. Aren’t you hungry?”

“No,” he sighed. “Is that all anyone does around here?”

“Yes. They like when we eat. They want us to be happy.”

“Who is ‘they’, Jenna?”

“You know… them. The people who take care of us.”

“Who exactly?”

“The Beta and Alpha. They want us to be happy!” she exclaimed. “I’ve always been happy here.”

Dan leaned against the frame of his door before he asked, “How long have you been here, Jenna?”

“A year and a half.”

“Have you had any babies? Like Regan and Leah?”

“Two… I think. Or was it three? I can’t quite remember to be honest.”

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know,” Jenna answered, this time a little less gleeful.

“What did you have?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? What happened to them?”

“I don’t know! Why are you asking?!”

“Come in,” Dan said softly. “We need to talk.”

Jenna look around before nodding her head and agreeing to go inside. As she took a seat, Dan closed the door and then discovered he never had a lock. How had he never noticed that before? He was particularly fond of them.

“I saw something the other day,” he announced, taking a seat next to her on his bed. “Babies. Hundreds of babies all in one big room.”

“Babies? I’ve never seen any children here.”

“They’re kept in a restricted part of the building.”

“Then how did you see them?”

“I-I snuck behind an Alpha and found the signs pointing the way.”

“Dan! You could have been in so much trouble! They wouldn’t like that.”

“Screw them. Something isn’t right here, Jenna. Think. Why were your children taken from you?”

“I… I… Dan, can we go to the rec room and play a game? I think that would be good.”

“You aren’t listening!” Dan pleaded with her, grabbing her shoulders and staring down into her brown eyes.

Jenna tried to shake him away but he wouldn’t budge. “Why are you always so cross?”

“I want to go home!”

“All you have to do is have four babies. Everybody who has four babies leaves. They go home.”

He let her go, resting his hands in her laps. “Is that true? Are you certain of it?”

“Yes. That’s what happens. Four babies and you leave. They send you home. You’ve done your duty.”

“Is that what they’ve said or have you seen people leaving?”

“Everybody says it. It’s the rule.”

Dan sighed. She was a lost cause. Nothing could make her think. Something was changing within him he realized. Had it not been for the dream, he would have been perfectly happy to stuff his face and play games all day.

“Can we go now?” Jenna asked in a childish whine. “Leah says she can beat me in that dancing game but I told her I’m not five months along with twins!” Jenna’s giggles were lyrical in the otherwise silent room. Dan nodded and said, “You go ahead. I’m going to stay here for a bit.”

“Alright.”

***

It was another three days before Dan even saw Phil again. The soldier was standing guard outside the washrooms and when Dan went in, he followed him. He grabbed him and threw him up against a wall, crashing his lips against Dan’s.

Dan screamed into the kiss but eventually settled into enjoying. As the soldier pulled away, Dan finally opened his eyes and saw him clearly.

“Hello to you too,” he breathed.

“We don’t have much time and I didn’t want to waste it on pleasantries.”

Dan smiled, loving the way Phil looked at him right then. “Where have you been?”

“Home.”

“Did you see your mothers?”

“Yes. They’re okay. They’ve sent letters but only one came through. Captain thought I should go home for a bit to ease their worrying.”

“Did you see—is my mum okay?”

“I didn’t get to. I’m so sorry. Everyone is under a lot of strain. We’re preparing for war. The Omega aren’t allowed in public. Any Omega caught outside is immediately arrested. The Alpha are on heightened guard with the constant threat. I know how that feels.”

“I’m okay,” Dan reassured him. Phil laid his head on Dan’s shoulder and took in his scent, the Omega aroma still very strong.

“You are _mine_ and you shouldn’t be here. None of you should. I have to get you out of here.”

“My friend, Jenna, she says if I bear four children, they’ll send me home.”

“She’s not telling the truth but she’s not lying either. Do you know what home is in the eyes of the leader?”

Dan shook his head, eye wide, hanging on every word.

“Your eternal resting place. Heaven. Whatever you wanna call it, that’s where you’ll end up. I’ve seen it. They don’t wait to cut the umbilical cord. The baby’s screaming and the mom or dad is just lying there dead. After the fourth, you’re useless to them.” This was true. The Omega could only bear four children in a lifetime; a biological safeguard against overpopulation and strain.

Dan stiffened and gulped. “Why are they doing this?”

“Too many reasons to explain right now. At the moment, you’re under heavy narcotics. They put it in the food. Tomorrow, you won’t remember this conversation. Listen, you cannot let them breed you. Do you understand?”

“How am I supposed to stop them?”

“Avoid selection.”

“They’ll force me. I know it.”

Phil shook his head, renouncing the idea of it. “No. I won’t let that happen.” He rested his forehead on Dan’s and closed his eyes to better focus. Dan did too, feeling better connected to him.

“Love you,” he whispered to the soldier, his Alpha, his Phil.

Phil broke into sobs, holding Dan’s cheek in his palm. He leaned in for a rushed kiss, connecting their lips together expertly. Dan held onto that same hand as he leaned into it.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Dan nodded into the kiss and heard Phil whisper, “I love you too. Don’t forget me.” before he pulled away and left him standing in the washroom, crying, alone and scared.


	4. Planning

“Phil!” he called out. “Phil!”

“1433, wake up. Stop that screaming this instant!”

“No! I want to go home! I want Phil. He’ll take me home!” Dan cried out in his sleep.

“Injection ready, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Then Dan felt a searing pain in his arm that last for at least half a minute, the medicine feeling like acid beneath his skin. His dream faded away and there was nothing but darkness.

Meanwhile the two Betas in his room wondered why this Omega was not responding to the treatment like all the others. No one here longed for home except this boy. They called for a stretcher and took him to the lab for testing.

The two Betas took inventory of Dan’s vitals as he slept.

_Blood pressure: elevated. Temperature: elevated._

“He’s also lost weight since he first arrived,” the male said to the female. “How is that possible?”

“No wonder he isn’t responding to the treatment. The poor thing has stopped eating.”

“Is there record of an eating disorder of some sort?”

“None.”

The woman sighed and patted Dan’s sullen cheek. “Let’s fix him up then. Start the IV. He should be well within a fortnight then he can go to selection. A happy Omega makes happy babies.”

—

Phil searched for Dan for three days straight. No one knew where he went. When Phil asked Dan’s floor mates, they only smiled and said they didn’t know. In a great deal of panic, Phil ran to the fertilization lab, fearing the worst had already happened.

The doctors and nurses let him pass into the large room when he showed his badge as an Alpha. All the Omegas were hooked up to machines that beeped signaling their respiration rates and heartbeats. They all looked the same; dead to the world. But luckily, none of them looked like Dan.

“Can I help you, sir?” a Beta female asked.

Phil turned around to face her and tried to hide his anxiety and apprehension. “Yes. Has an Omega, number 1433, come into the lab from selection yet?”

She took a look at her tablet and scrolled through the charts. “No. He is not able to breed at the moment. He’s still in rehabilitation.”

“In the clinic?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you,” Phil told her, nodding politely before leaving the lab in a haste. He thanked God that he was on break for the next two hours so that he could continue his search, especially now that he knew where Dan should be.

Phil came upon the clinic and, again, should his badge of status. The Beta guard standing before him nodded in response before Phil was able to step inside. In doing so, he spotted Dan immediately. The Omega was sitting up in his hospital bed, flipping through the channels of the television before him.

“What’s happened to you?” Phil asked, surveying the many machines and wires connected to Dan. He saw not plaster or bandage, nothing at all indication injury.

“Hello, Phil.”

“Hello? Don’t hello me. What happened?”

“I don’t know.”

Phil brought his hand to his face, rubbing his cheek in frustration. He turned towards the hanging curtain that surrounded all the beds for privacy. Phil pulled it to close around them so no one could see, and hopefully no one could hear.

He sat down on the bed, took the remote, and turned off the television to get Dan’s full attention.

“Do you remember me?”

“Yes, silly. I’m happy to see you, Phil!”

“Shhh,” Phil warned, holding his finger on Dan’s lips.

“When was the last time you saw me?”

“I think… yesterday?”

“No, Dan. Not yesterday. Try a little harder.”

Dan tilted his head and smiled nicely at Phil, looking into his eyes. He began playing with Phil’s fingers that were resting in his lap. “Maybe I dreamed about you. Do you dream about me?” he asked like a love-struck teenager.

Phil nodded, trying to decipher what to do next with his drugged up Omega.

“What did you dream then?”

“That you came and took me to your house and we got bonded and we had a big party to celebrate.” Dan’s grin grew. “It was lovely.”

Dan would never say _lovely_. This was so wrong, so different from the Dan that Phil grew up with and fell in love.

“That is very nice,” Phil agreed. He watched as Dan played with his fingers like a child, moving them so that one lay on top of the other. “Dan, please. Think about why you are here. What did the nurse say to you?”

Without looking up Dan replied, “She said I hadn’t eaten in a very long time and I was becoming very sick.”

“You stopped eating? You don’t like the food here?” Phil asked, bringing his voice to low whisper.

“It’s wonderful, Phil.”

“Then why?” Phil moved his hand up out of Dan’s grasp and smoothed out the curls sticking up by his ear, then rested his palm on Dan’s shoulder near the bonding gland, the same one he would bite to seal their relationship.

Dan leaned into the touch and his smile fell. His eyes searched the area surrounding him and he looked at Phil with betrayal. “What is going on?”

“Dan? What’s wrong?”

“What’s happened to me? Did I have a child? Why are there things sticking out of me? I don’t remember anything!” He began to panic and the machine checking his blood pressure immediately sent out the warning to the medical personnel nearby.

“Dan, calm down. I need to talk to you without interruption. Breathe for me. Breathe with me.”

Dan did as he was told, not so much because of his nature but because it was Phil. The beeping slowed down to normal pace and Dan’s breathing settled back down as they calmed together.

“You did not have a baby. You’ve only been out of it for a few days.”

“Why?”

“You just told me that the nurse said that you haven’t been eating. Perhaps you passed out.”

“I did stop eating but I don’t remember passing out.”

“Why?” Phil asked tightening the grip he had on Dan’s neck. “Why, Dan? Don’t hurt yourself. I’m trying to save you. Don’t do that to yourself.”

“Phil,” Dan whispered with urgency to get the Alpha to stop panicking. “I only did it because…”

“Yeah? Go on.”

“I didn’t want to forget you again. You said the food was making me forget and I didn’t want to lose you again.”

Phil sighed with a little giggle at the end of it. “So you simply stopped eating? How long did you think you could keep that up?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Dan pouted. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I had to try something.”

“Not your fault. You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for…”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed.

Phil leaned forward so that his lips were no more than a centimeter away from Dan’s ear. “I’m going to get you out tonight.”

Dan pulled back and stared at him with big wide eyes and an agape mouth.

“I have a plan.”

—

Phil and Dan were in the servicemen’s entrance in plain sight. Dan was dressed in a Beta’s uniform and held onto a badge that picture a man who looked similar to him. Phil had managed to beg his close friend, Dexter, to help him. If they were caught trying to smuggle an Omega out of the center, they would be several punished.

Dan also smelled like a Beta, thanks to the scent neutralizers that Phil was able to procure on the black market. Hiding was now a capital crime and the neutralizers were banned.

“Just remain calm and do what I say.”

Dan nodded.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked, noticing the beads of sweat laying on the skin of Dan’s forehead and the flushed red cheeks. He was also breathing heavily.

“Yes, Phil.”

“Tell me if you aren’t well enough to do this tonight.”

“Everything is fine. I want to go home with you.” Dan swallowed deeply and looked Phil straight in the eye. “I am fine. I will be okay.”

“Time to go then.”

Phil stood in front of him as they got in line to go through the security check point. He went through easily, even chatting with the Alpha using the wand that detects hidden metal in undergarments. When he was done, he turned around to watch if Dan was alright. He had to admit that the adrenaline of the escape was exciting him, making him feel almost invincible.

Almost invincible until, the Alpha paused at Dan’s arm and waving the wand around him. “This is no Beta,” he whispered then called to the other Alphas around them. “He has the chip in his arm. He’s an Omega!”

“No! No, he isn’t!” Phil protested, marching up to Dan and pulling him into his embrace. “That thing is broken. I think I should get him home. Come on, Derek.”

“Release him now.”

“Phil?” Dan whimpered, tears pricking his eyes when he saw they’d been caught. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’ll be okay.”

“What is your name?” the guard asked Dan, noting his weakening faculties.

“D-Der… Dere… Derek.”

“Surname. What is your surname?

“Uh….” As much as he tried to remember what they’d gone over too many times, Dan could not recall his alias, the panic taking over quickly.

“That is not an answer,” the guard chuckled darkly. Phil pulled Dan away from the man’s advances to try to touch him.

“Enough!” a lieutenant announced. “Take them both into a holding cell. Alert captain of Private Alpha Lester’s arrest. He’s being court martialed for treason.”

“What?! I haven’t done anything. I’m taking my mate home! He doesn’t belong here!”

“Kidnapping an Omega who is in custody of the state is treason. Procuring and falsifying documents is perjury; an act of treason. Disobeying an official of the government is treason. Assisting the enemy during war-time is treason. Four counts.”

Phil remained silent.

“Phil…” he smiled when he felt his Alpha’s grip go stronger.

“Phil?” he whispered when his Alpha kissed him goodbye.

“Phil!” he shouted when they pull him away.

“Phil! Phil! Phil!” he shrieked when his Alpha was no longer with him.


	5. Capture

Dark. Nothing but darkness. Dan couldn’t see his hand even as he touched his own nose.

Wherever he was, was very warm. Too warm.

He sat on something soft, like a mattress but there was no fabric that resembled sheets or a duvet.

“Hello?” he called out. “Can anyone hear me?”

He listened and got no response. Recalling the last events he could, Dan remembered trying to escape and being caught. He remembered Phil’s voice when he said ‘it will be okay.’”

He even remembered the last kiss Phil gave him.

“Somebody answer me! What’s going on?!” he tried again. This time there was a response. A growl.

And then the scent hit him. An Alpha in the room. An Alpha in rut.

And immediately, Dan is forced onto the mattress, held down by sharp grips on his arms. Held down by the heavy body of the Alpha. Held down as the man on top of him breathed heavily near the crook of his neck and licked at the bonding gland.

“Please,” Dan whispered. He knew not to fight or he would end up dead. Alphas in ruts were _never_ a joking matter.

Another growl came as the Alpha forced Dan onto his stomach, forced his legs apart and licked into him. Dan swore that he felt every taste bud, scratch his insides as he tried his hardest to stop wriggling.

“You don’t want me,” Dan reasoned, voice soft and lulling. “I’m belong to someone else. I’m not yours.”

“Mine!” the Alpha said, shaking the mattress with vibrations of his voice. “Mine!”

“Yours,” Dan conceded and closed his eyes. He couldn’t recognize the voice. It was a stranger. It would be over soon.

—

Dan felt like it had been days of it; days of long sessions of sex and biting and tugging and force.

Everything hurt.

When the Alpha fell asleep for the fifth time, Dan summoned the strength to reach for the bite the Alpha had made. He was still bleeding from the wound and he started crying.

“I hate you!” he screamed at the man, no longer fearing death as a result of his abusive behavior towards him. “I hate you! I am not yours!”

“Mine,” the Alpha muttered in his sleep, turning over and ignoring Dan’s screams.

Dan got up on his knees when the other man moved off his body. “You monster!” Dan punched and scratched and kicked.

The Alpha was then roused out of his sleep and sat up. Dan felt the movement on the mattress and then his body jostled down onto the mattress once more. Hands roamed all over him and the Alpha chuckled when he found Dan’s groin, cupping his length that was still half hard from the stimulation and nothing else.

“Let go!”

“Mine. Mine. Mine.”

“No! Get off me! Please!”

“Stay still or else.”

Dan continued to fight. The Alpha seemed to grow stronger and Dan swore that his bones would break or his tendons would twist.

“Your scent. You smell so good.”

“Shut up!”

“I think you’re having my babies. You smell so sweet. You took my knot so well. Nice and full of my babies.”

“I’ll die before I let that happen! Get off!”

—

Another session of rough force followed Dan’s short-lived rebellion. He’d eventually fallen asleep underneath the man and when he woke, the lights were on. He saw gray padded walls and a metal door. Turning his head slightly, feeling the intense ache of his bite, Dan tried to see who had taken everything from him.

The door slammed open against the wall and two armed guards entered. They approached the two of them and pulled the Alpha away from Dan.

“Mine,” muttered the Alpha, lost and sleepy.

“Come on,” ordered the guard closest to the door.

Dan rose from his spot in the padding of the room. “Phil?”

Phil looked at Dan and smiled, still in the afterglow of his rut. “Dan… My Dan. Mine….”

Dan threw himself at the guards to have them let Phil go. He hadn’t known. If he’d known… oh god!

“Don’t take him,” he begged. “He’s mine. We bonded. Don’t—please don’t take him.”

The guard shook his head solemnly. “We’re following orders.”

“No… No. Please,” he plead.

“Someone will come for you soon.”

—

And someone did come. A few of them did. They got him clean again and force fed him. They got him into a clean pair of trousers and a new shirt, white as usual. He asked for Phil constantly, leaving the Beta caring for him very exasperated. She even threatened to sedate him and he kept quiet.

What came next should have been expected.

An announcement came for all available personnel to go to the camp’s courtyard. The Beta soldier told Dan he would be going as well, on special orders from the captain.

They made their way through the corridors that Dan had grown to hate. He tried to resist but she pulled him along by his restraints.

“You need to see this… for your child. You are with child. I think you should know.” Dan took in the news solemnly. Something horrible was going to happen. Nothing and no one could convince him otherwise, not that they’d even try.

Arriving outside, Dan saw the large crowd forming. The Alpha and Beta parted the way for him to get to the front.

In the center there kneeled a man. Black hair flowing in the wind, head bowed. He remained stripped, not a piece of fabric covering him. He lifted his head and Dan caught his gaze.

“Say your goodbyes,” the captain ordered, smiling.

Dan walked over to Phil who bowed his head as if embarrassed. Dan kneeled down with a struggle because his hands were still bound. They said nothing for the first few seconds. The crowd remained silent, watching.

“I hurt you.”

Dan shook his head.

“Don’t lie, Dan! I-I forced you to—I didn’t know what was happening! I couldn’t stop. They put something in me.” Phil lifted his head and his eyes travelled over the exposed parts of Dan’s body, now covered in scratches and bruises. Dan had a bandage on his bond bite. “It was so bad that— I can’t believe I did that to you.”

“You went into rut.”

“That was not a rut,” Phil snapped. “And don’t you dare excuse what I did to you!”

“Shhh,” Dan said, the tears coming to his eyes as he looked into Phil’s for the last time. “I want you to know something. Are you listening?”

Phil nodded, looking down at the ground because the shame of Dan’s kindness after everything he’d done to him in the past few days was too much.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

“A-A baby?”

“I’m going have our baby and I will not forget you.”

“I always wanted this, you know?”

Dan rested his forehead on Phil’s, still maintaining eye contact.

He continued. “I wanted to bond with you, mate with you and have a family with you.”

“And you will.”

“He won’t know me.”

“I’ll make sure he does.”

Phil let out a sob as everything began to seem final.

“I love you,” whispered Dan, pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips, keeping there to imprint the memory in his mind forever. “Always will.”

“I love you too. I love you both.”

“We won’t forget you.”

The captain marched over to them both and ripped Dan away, pulling him up and away from Phil.

“Now watch what happens when we try to fight the regime, what happens when we betray our people for selfish reasons,” he announced.

Dan felt the man grip his hair roughly and force him to look. “Watch.”

Everything slowed down for Phil. He met Dan’s eyes one last time before the bullet pierced his skull and all went dark.

—

Dan was still screaming when the other soldiers brought him to his feet and released him. They told him to run, run far away and never look back. The resistance had arrived.


	6. Liberation

“Who are you?”

Dan woke up to those words. He opened his eyes to see three women standing around him. One had curly blonde hair peeking out from beneath her cap. The other two were brunette with similar texture. All had blue eyes, piercing into his skin, determining his fate.

“Who are you? Speak up!” the blonde one demanded.

“Dan Howell.”

“Are you Omega?”

“Yes, can’t you tell?” he asked sleepily.

“We’re Betas. Your scent means nothing to us. You are pretty small but we didn’t want to assume.”

“Where am I?”

“You are in Brooksville. My sisters and I found you in the forest. Where did you come from?”

“I-I was in the Centre. The camp for Omega.”

“Ah… Just over the border. How did you escape?”

“The soldiers fought back I think. I can’t remember much.”

The three of them looked at each other with amazement in their eyes. “The soldiers?”

“Yes. They’re the ones who released me.”

“It worked, Anna! I told you it would!” one of the brunettes, the smaller, said.

“This is good day! A very good day!” the other brunette squealed.

Dan sat up from the sofa where they had laid him. “What’s going on?”

“The resistance movement is progressing. This is a big step for us. We have the soldiers on our side!” Anna, clearly the oldest, told him. “Sarah will want to meet him. Let him tell her his story,” Anna continued, her blonde curls shaking because she practically vibrated with excitement. She turned to Dan and helped him to stand up. “She’s the leader of this entire movement. An Omega female taking down the entire British government. Bloody amazing.”

“She sounds it,” Dan grunted as his struggled. The aches and pains from the mating were still there.

Anna said, “Are you hungry? Beth made supper.”

Dan nodded because his stomach was in knots, hunger and fatigue never a good combination.

They managed to get Dan sitting in chair at the table without him wincing too badly. Every time they insisted that he go back and lay down, he refused.   
“Dan?” the youngest asked. Her name was Cate. “What happened in the camp?”

Dan was just about to talk another bite of bread when she asked and he placed the piece back on his plate.

“What do you mean? A lot of things happened.”

“Why are you so—How come your so hurt and so hungry? We had to redress a wound on your neck. It looked absolutely awful.”

“Do you mind if I go to the washroom?” He didn’t meet any of their eyes, not proud of his evasion. He simply didn’t know where to begin.

“Yes,” Anna answered. “Let me help you. It’s just down the hall.”

When Dan was finished in the toilet, he walked back into the great room on his own. The three women were whispering and he heard his name so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Oh!” Beth stood up and held her hand out for Dan to join them in the living room area. “Were planning to take you deeper into the forest, over the border, into enemy territory.

“Who is the enemy?” Dan asked. News of the war never came into the camp and whenever he was with Phil, the state of the world was not nearly as important.

“First, it was the Irish and then France and Germany joined. They’ve made quite an advance. There is a refugee camp and hospital for you. It isn’t safe for you here. We’re moving you tonight.” Anna spoke resolutely. “If we are caught with you here, we’ll be killed.”

***

In the dark of the night, they left in a small vehicle. Dan laid down in the back seat, covered with a blanket and doused in the Betas’ perfume. They hoped that if they were stopped, the smell would be too much to talk to them for too long.

The drive was not very long but it became bumpy towards the end. Dan took a guess and presumed they had gone of the main road, onto a dirt and gravel pathway. He could hear the sounds of the rocks and pebbles ricocheting off the body of the car. Then all at once it stopped. The car came to a stop and he heard Cate tell him they had to walk the rest of the way.

And they did, for about an hour. Anna explained that the car would give them away and that was the closest they could go without alerting the police of the resistance’s camp.

When they happened upon a settlement, Dan got sick, vomiting suddenly. Beth ran ahead to get help while the other two tried to comfort Dan by patting his back kept him standing so he could get closer to the camp.

Dan reassured them that he would be alright, strangely confident in his own prognosis. He demonstrated his point by walking ahead of them and entering the little village of tents.

Beth came to his side and pulled him along into the largest tent. “Sarah wants to see you before anyone else does.”

“Okay,” Dan replied, wandering why he was so important to this woman.

The makeshift room was divided by hanging curtains and bed sheets. Beth walked in front of Dan, leading him towards the curtain in the far left. When she pulled the curtain open, he was met with a gasp and a sob.

The woman took him into her arms and held his head close to her chest. “It’s you. I’ve been looking for you for months.”

“Mum?” He couldn’t believe it. “Oh… Mum, I missed you.” Tears pricked his eyes and he let them fall. They were of joy and didn’t hurt in the slightest. She pulled back to take a look at him then another rush of tears and happy sobs followed.

“We found you. Thank god we found you.”

“I’m so happy to see you again.”

“Dan, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Should I get the doctor?”

“No. No doctors, please,” Dan begged. “Where is Dad? Is he here?”

“No, he’s getting supplies from the border. He’ll be back in a day or two.”

“What about Adam?” Everything was coming back to him. Dan remembered his family and his home and even his address, 16 Rabbit Lane.

“He’s in a safe house in France. I couldn’t keep him here with all that was going on. His mum sat him down on the cot before sitting down next to him. “You look so different, Dan; not like my baby anymore.”

“Yeah I know,” he nodded. He’d caught a glance of himself in the mirror at the sisters’ house and barely recognized himself. It was then that he noticed Beth had left them.

“You smell different too,” she said.

“The perfume they sprayed all over me?” Dan laughed weakly.

“No, love. I can smell him on you, whoever he was. I can smell the child as well. You’re only a few days along but I know.” She opened her arms to envelop her son in her warmth. Dan rested his heads on her shoulder, feeling very much at home in her embrace.

“Are you going to tell me? Did it happen in the camp?”

Dan nodded and took a deep breath.

“Do you remember Phil Lester, the boy I went to school with?”

“Yes, I think. He lived not too far away, right? The Alpha boy?”

He nodded. “We were more than just classmates. Before this all happened, we were going steady. We were pretty serious actually. He even said he wanted to bond with me. He wanted to be mine. He was one of the soldiers at the camp.”

“What did he do to you?” she asked, voice shaking as Dan recounted.

“Mum, he tried to save me. They caught us at the door. We were so close.”

Dan went silent for just a moment before he continued. Sarah kissed the top of his forehead to tell him she was there and it was okay.

“They gave him with something and locked us in a room together. Whatever they gave him started his rut. He couldn’t stop and I couldn’t get away.”

“You have to see a doctor soon,” said Sarah. Dan could tell she was crying because of the wetness in her voice.

“They killed him. They made me watch.”

The candle on her table flickered when a cool wind came into the space. In the warm glow of the light, Dan told the story that would haunt him for the rest of his life. “I loved him, Mum, and now he’s gone. He only tried to help me,” Dan sobbed.

“Shhh,” the other Omega soothed. “Your bond is broken and it’ll hurt but you will get through this, I promise. I won’t let anything else happen to you. None of us will.”

“The baby… I want to have it for him but…”

“I know. I know.”

“I want it to _live_ for him but I know the baby won’t make it with the bond broken. They did it to punish us both. They should have just let us go. We just wanted to go home.”

“I’m so sorry, Dan. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you and nothing’s going to happen to you.”

Dan clung to his mother like a baby, holding onto the fabric of her clothes, safe in her arms once more.

***

_5 Years Later- Peace Conference. London, England_

“They wanted to build a stronger military, the best in the world. That was the explanation for the camps. The young Omega of the country were to offer their bodies for the effort. They were to be taken from their homes and bred in camps to produce children for the war, which started earlier than the leader had anticipated.

“The Omega would be brought in waves, not all at one. They would be stripped and cleaned, tested and tracked with a chip placed in their arms. They would be fed as much as they needed to remain strong and healthy. Pharmaceuticals would be placed in the food and water. The Omega would remain happy and none the wiser to the outside world. Happy breeding machines; isn’t that all they were good for?

“When their deed was done and they supplied the nation with as many children as they could, the Omega would be sent home, to heaven to forget this world forever. Their duty on this earth was done.

“This is what we found out when everything was over.

“After the allies finally won their victory, the war crimes against humanity committed by the leader and his supporters could not be ignored. Well over a million Omega were euthanized during the era we now called The Dark Days. They could not be ignored. The survivors who could not even remember their own names or where they’d come from now live in a world of disillusionment. The world they remember is made of white walls and maximum security. They could not be ignored.

“And I could not be ignored. Nor my mate or our child. My story is a unique one, I’ll admit. But it was that government that kill him. They were the reason why Phil Lester, the man who tried to save me, is now gone.

"Nicholas, my son, doesn’t know his father. He’ll never know what it’s like to have Phil love him completely because he’s gone. I know he would because Phil loved so deeply. Nicholas is much like his father in that respect but he’ll never know that. And I’ll never know what it is like to wake up next to him or argue with him over things like holiday destinations or when our children can finally begin dating because he’s gone. I lost so many things in the camp. And so did many others. This is why I ask you to never let this happen again.

"Do not let history repeat itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
